


Protección

by slowlee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlee/pseuds/slowlee
Summary: Estoy aprendiendo español, esto es lo que veo del artículo de AO3, lo pongo traducido al español, espero que me puedan ayudar, me ayude a mejorar mi nivel de español





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protección](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/271271) by aronnaxs. 



 

 

I recently start posting the fanficiton translation, which I posted to **[NOWDO](http://www.now-do.com/)** originally. More **[language translations](http://www.now-do.com/)** permitted by the author is still available. Let's spread the love of fandom!

_________________________________________________  
Resumen:  
Legolas y Thranduil no pueden admitir lo que hacen en la intimidad de la habitación de Thranduil. Pero, después de años de mentiras entre ambos, Legolas no puede soportar más tiempo esta peligrosa farsa y desea la verdad.  
Notas:  
Para gingermaya.  
Esto es para la preciosa gingermaya que pidió hace un tiempo a Thrandolas la vuelta de su padre. No sé si esto se desvía un poco en cuestiones familiares pero espero que esté bien :))  
Texto de la obra:  
Thranduil lo espera esa noche en su habitación privada, iluminada por cálidas velas y vestido sólo con su bata de dormir más fina, esa que se ciñe pecaminosamente a su silueta y resalta todas sus hermosas curvas. Cuando Legolas entra, andando con cuidado como si no confiara en sus pies, apenas puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Su corazón emerge hasta su garganta. Su respiración se detiene en su boca. Las palabras desaparecen de su mente. Lo único que hace es mantenerse en silencio en la puerta, sin decir nada, mirando al frente.  
Cuando lo escucha, Thranduil se gira e inclina su cabeza, es el saludo que ofrece a todos sus invitados, tanto de día como de noche. Su aspecto es firme pero su mirada es suave, tal vez cálida - y por un momento, parece divertirse vagamente por la reacción de Legolas. Pero, entonces, él se ha ido, y es el rey de nuevo, señor y jefe de Legolas. Nada más, ni siquiera dentro de las paredes de sus propias habitaciones.  
Él tiende una mano lentamente, la seda de su bata cae un poco hacia atrás revelando un elegante y largo brazo. Legolas mantiene su mirada en su rostro, no se atreve a mirar a otro sitio. Aún no. "Capitán", Thranduil, finalmente, dice, en voz baja pero en tono dominante. "¿Por qué estás de píe y tan callado en la puerta? Me perturba."  
Legolas traga con fuerza ante esto. El tono de Thranduil nunca le hace temblar de adentro hacia afuera. Es una de las cosas que inició este terrible desastre. Pero que dichoso y tóxico lío.  
Mueve la cabeza, disculpándose, y coloca progresivamente un pie delante del otro para entrar en el embriagador santuario del rey. A medida que se acerca, el olor sutil pero delicioso de las especias y las flores emanan sus sentidos. 'Oh, por Valar,' él piensa. 'Esta noche será la de mi muerte.'  
Trata de mantener la calma, se esfuerza para mantener la compostura. Anda hasta permanecer delante de Thranduil, su cabeza se inclina respetuosamente, y cuando la mano del anciano elfo llega a acariciar su mejilla, hace todo lo posible para no temblar. ¡Oh! cómo necesita esto. Pero no cómo lo hacen - no con este secreto, no con estas mentiras. Él quiere colocarse debajo de Thranduil, envolver sus piernas en su potente cintura, sentir la fuerza de sus golpes y dominación, pero no tan solo como si fuera su soberano. El desea algo que más que todo eso, pero es terrible de admitir. No quiere a su rey, quiere–  
"Adar ...", susurra en voz baja, como si fuera algo traicionero de pronunciar. Y, efectivamente, dibuja con el dedo de Thranduil en sus labios para hacerlo callar bruscamente.  
"Ssh..."susurra. "No lo hagas."  
"Pero -"  
"No. No podemos."  
Las palabras se apresuraron, casi estremeciéndose. Tan pronto como están fuera del camino, Thranduil se retira, frotándose las manos como si quisiera fregar la impureza.  
Legolas lo mira con sentimiento de culpabilidad, queriendo decir algo, pero sabiendo que no serviría de ayuda. Arrastra sus pies, preguntándose si se ha acabado todo lo que Thranduil había preparado para ellos. Siempre tiene que estar cuidadosamente preparado, cualquier agujero ofensivo debe ser remendado, de esta forma no pensarán que están haciendo, o quiénes son. Él lamenta fuertemente lo que ha dicho.  
Pero Thranduil se recompone con rapidez, y se dirige hacia la botella de vino que descansa en una mesa cercana. Hay dos copas, él llena las dos, el murmullo del líquido rompe la horrible tensión que se siente por unos momentos. Se aclara la garganta silenciosamente mientras sirve la bebida, mirando a Legolas con el rabillo del ojo. Legolas sólo responde cuando le ofrece una de las copas, acercándose, y tomando la copa con recato. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozan con delicadeza. Pero es suficiente para emanar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de los dos elfos.  
Thranduil se va antes de que Legolas pueda contemplar más. Como si un cambio de escenario ayudara, se traslada a la habitación contigua y, dándole la espalda, toma un largo trago de su bebida, Legolas lo observa desde la distancia, atascado en medio de su propia confusión. Thranduil es impredecible, incomprensible. Sólo él sabe cómo funciona su mente - e incluso Legolas no está seguro de si es totalmente consciente de su maquinaria. El elfo más joven, desde luego, no sabe nada acerca de sus pensamientos más profundos, sobre todo, no sabe cómo se puede llegar a desarrollar esa noche.  
Pero a continuación se gira un poco hacia a él, su mirada persistente durante un fugaz segundo es sinónimo de una invitación silenciosa. La espina dorsal de Legolas emite un temblor. Toda la energía de este hermoso, anciano y sabio elfo la siente sobre él. Le estremece en secreto hasta la médula.  
Se ha unido a Thranduil en el dormitorio antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Toman sus sitios, como siempre lo hacen, en sillones de lujo junto al fuego, y por unos momentos, entre ambos, no existe otra cosa que el silencio. Legolas da sorbos a su bebida sin parar, necesita algo que le mantenga ocupado, y Thranduil hace lo mismo mientras mira las chispeantes llamas. Si alguien les viera (y por los dioses, Legolas esperaba que nadie lo hiciera), no tendría ningún motivo para pensar que su vínculo se extendía más allá de una vieja amistad; un rey y su guardia compartiendo tiempo al final de un largo día. Es lo que quieren, desean imitar sus interacciones. Al menos aquí, es donde pueden ocurrir cosas secretas y prohibidas sin necesidad de cubrirlas. Si se mienten, por lo menos el sentimiento no es tan malo -  
Thranduil de repente se desplaza, girándose hacia Legolas. Está a punto de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salen. Es incómodo verlo tambaleando de esa forma, así que Legolas interviene con rapidez. "Mi señor," dice con cautela. " Puedo dejarle solo si desea. No quiero -"  
"No." Thranduil pronuncia con firmeza, para convencerse a sí mismo y a Legolas. "No, no quiero que se vaya, capitán. Disfruto de su compañía, incluso aunque parezca un poco malhumorado esta noche. Tal vez haya tenido un día largo y solo sea el proceso de recuperación."  
Legolas asiente con la cabeza, aunque en momentos como este, no sabe muy bien qué es lo que está haciendo. ¿Están simplemente sacudiendo juntos sus vidas para concentrarse en otros o pretenden ser personas completamente diferentes? Legolas nunca ha estado seguro. Posiblemente Thranduil tienen un modo de pensar completamente diferente al suyo. Eso no es sano. Pero, ¿en qué parte de la relación están? se pregunta. En un instante, pueden estar en una posición cálida y afectiva, en la siguiente, desconcertados y distantes. No puede pensar durante cuánto tiempo puede mantener esta situación.  
Pero lo hace por Thranduil, el maravilloso, enigmático y poderoso Thranduil, además de por remover las conciencias de ambos. Le encanta estar bajo su control. Como lo demuestra cada noche que pasa con él, él hará lo que sea por su felicidad. Si la felicidad se trata de -  
Una felicidad inmoral, terrible…  
Legolas trata de mantener su mirada sin que parezca atontada, cuando Thranduil finalmente se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, volviendo a mirar fijamente el fuego. Se ve tan exquisito con esta luz, una visión etérea de sus más salvajes y eróticos sueños. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Se cuestiona a sí mismo, sin duda, no lo hace por primera vez. ¿Por qué no podría haber sido uno de sus compañeros, los guardias, alguien alcanzable, alguien aceptable? Por qué -  
Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el tacto de la mano de Thranduil que de repente lo acaricia, un toque delicado, inquisitivo. Se vuelve hacia él, pero su mirada está todavía en otro mundo, ignorando el fuego que desprenden sus ojos. Suavemente, entrelaza sus dedos con los de Legolas y sin más tiempo para vacilar, atrae su mano hacia su boca, dándole un beso en la palma. Trata, sin embargo, de no estremecerse, sus labios son suaves y cálidos y el acto es tan íntimo que le hace perder el aliento. Esto es devastador, enloquecedor, encantador...  
Siente como el calor de la vergüenza sube hasta sus mejillas, mientras empieza a excitarse con esta simple caricia. Se desplaza un poco, en un intento de ocultarlo, pero que no sirve de nada cuando Thranduil se mueve hacía a su muñeca, y empieza a chuparla suavemente. El elfo anciano no debe saber lo loco que le vuelve - sólo él puedo saberlo, y que su posible pareja todavía asuma que puede encontrarlo en algún momento de su vida. Pero no, el rey es sabio en todo y puede hacer que se marchite en cuestión de segundos. Él es la única persona que ha hecho sentir así Legolas en su vida.  
Y eso es una confesión que no puede admitir totalmente. Fácilmente podría explicar su destino si continuaba.  
Sin embargo, ahora, sentado una vez más junto a Thranduil en su habitación, no puede moverse. Él no puede hacer nada para oponerse a él. Ni siquiera algo tan escaso como para retirar la mano de esa boca que había probado tantas veces. Él está atrapado en esta página mentirosa de pecados, donde cada víctima llega una pequeña, frágil y desesperada máscara.  
Por último, siente los ojos de Thranduil sobre él, mirando por encima del hombro a través de la corta distancia que los separa. Por unos momentos, no puede soportar la idea de enfrentarse a él, pero posteriormente, irresistiblemente, y de forma irreversible, se encuentra con su mirada y se pierde en esos hermosos ojos azules, inclinándose cada vez más cerca de él. Ellos no emiten ninguna palabra - no puede soportar - como el rey pasa suavemente un dedo por la mejilla de Legolas, haciéndolo temblar, debilitándolo. Cierra los ojos, asustados por la oleada de sentimientos internos, y sólo siente como sus bocas se acarician, similar al toque de una pluma, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que ambos suspiren y se agiten. Por Valar, esto no debería crear un sentimiento tan bueno.  
Pero cada sensación se acentúa ahora que la mano de Thranduil recorre su garganta, balanceándose ligeramente a medida que traga. Sus labios pronto se unirán, la conexión todavía no es total, y Legolas se resiste desesperadamente a la tentación de profundizar con sus dedos esa cascada plateada de cabello. Su boca se abre con un pequeño jadeo y se retuerce de nuevo, lo que intensifica su excitación. Y, sin embargo, Thranduil ni siquiera lo ha tocado como debería -  
El rey se aleja antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa. Mira a los oscuros ojos brillantes de Legolas y, por un momento, un indicio de culpabilidad recorre su cuerpo. Lo cubre con rapidez con las siguientes palabras. "Capitán", susurra. "¿Te quieres venir a mi cama?"  
Legolas debe decir que no - incluso entre toda esta pretensión que ellos llevan a cabo - pero él se levanta de la silla lo más rápidamente posible como si se tratara de la decisión más fácil del mundo. Sigue Thranduil a la cama y se sienta en uno de sus extremos, quedando uno frente al otro. Sus manos permanecen sobre el borde de su túnica. "¿Me quito la ropa, mi señor?" él pregunta. Thranduil asiente con la cabeza.  
"Por favor"  
No necesitó mucho tiempo para quitarse la ropa, sobre todo, cuando los ojos de Thranduil lo recorrían, observando cada pedacito de su piel desnuda. Le guía hacia el colchón, y una vez que están uno al lado del otro, se tumban juntos, uno desnudo, el otro todavía envuelto en una fina túnica. La sensación que crea la seda de su vestimenta con la piel de Legolas es exasperante. Quiere frotarse con él aún más, pero se controla.  
Cuando Thranduil toca suavemente su cara, se vuelve de color rojo brillante haciendo gala de una excitación provocativa. Se somete a él fácil y desesperadamente, susurrando "mi Señor", la confirmación final de su mascarada, ya que sus labios se encuentran.  
El beso que prosigue es increíble. Thranduil entrelaza sus manos con su pelo y saquea su boca con la lengua, la pérdida del autocontrol en la caliente humedad. Legolas no puede dejar de gemir, sosteniendo firmemente sus hombros aferrándose a la vida. Levanta una pierna para rodear su cintura y caderas, y empieza a moverse en búsqueda del placer, pero Thranduil lo agarra y lo presiona con fuerza de nuevo contra la cama. No puede hacer nada más, ya que se pone encima de él sujetando sus manos.  
Él jadea desamparadamente cuando, sin poder hacer nada, el beso se terminó y Thranduil inmediatamente comenzó a mordisquear su cuello. Se vuelve hipersensible cuando se excita y Thranduil lo sabe, sabe exactamente sus puntos erógenos y no tiene piedad, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Hasta que deja escapar, de nuevo, un gemido embriagador que de repente lo detiene, siente la congelación contra su cuerpo.  
Legolas recupera poco a poco el aliento y siente que la presión alrededor de sus muñecas disminuye. Frunce el ceño y mueve sus manos lentamente por el pelo de Thranduil. El rey está temblando, su cara se apoya con vergüenza en el hombro de Legolas. Un nudo crece al instante en el estómago de Legolas. "Ada -" murmura. Pero Thranduil muestra inmediatamente una expresión de dolor  
"No," susurra. "No digas eso"  
Legolas mira fijamente a sus problemáticos ojos, sintiendo como un diluvio de horribles sentimientos asalta su interior. Me duele tanto fingir, mentir el uno al otro, pero tienen que - no pueden admitir lo que sucede en la cama del rey; el pecado y la traición más terribles... Pero no pueden parar. No ahora que han probado su tóxico e ilícito encanto.  
Legolas siente como tiembla su cuerpo mientras desliza sus manos por el pelo de Thranduil y acaricia sus hombros, aflojando su bata satén. Se quita con facilidad, revelando una piel muy lisa y suave. Lo escucha exhalar escasamente, con delicadeza pero permite que la ropa caiga de su cuerpo. Se estremece ante su tocar, más aún, cuando los labios de Legolas se unen a sus dedos. "Thranduil," murmura. "Mi señor..."  
Thranduil cierra sus ojos. "Capitán..." él responde.  
Y la escena comienza de nuevo.  
Legolas aprieta las rodillas alrededor de la cintura de Thranduil y captura, una vez más, su boca. Se besan con fuerza, con pasión, como si estuvieran tratando de recuperar esos preciosos últimos segundos, y esta vez, su desnudez significa que pueden oscilar uno contra el otro y sin ninguna tela que los restrinja. El elfo más joven araña con sus uñas los laterales del rey, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y no puede detenerse suspirando y gimiendo entre sus labios. Tratan de tapar, con más fuerza si cabe, cualquier noción de lo que están haciendo y con la ferocidad que lo están haciendo, Thranduil empuja de nuevo a Legolas bajo su dominio.  
Sin embargo, esto hace que Legolas se retuerza aún más. Nunca podría decirlo, pero ama ser dominado por el rey, adora sentir su poder sobre él. Puede ordenarle con la autoridad que emana y secretamente anhela, lo necesita para que funcione. Pero también se preocupa por él, trata de satisfacer todos sus deseos, incluyendo estos clandestinos, prohibidos... Quiere estar bajo su protección siempre y para siempre ...  
Oh, Valar, cómo lo ama. Lo ama mucho  
Un bulto se eleva en su garganta, cuando Thranduil se aleja de su boca y comienza a besar y lamer su oído. Entrelaza sus manos en su pelo y lo enrolla alrededor de sus dedos, deseando que nunca se detuviera. "Mi señor", clama de nuevo. "No se detenga, por favor"  
Pero Thranduil no parece ser capaz de más. Él le mima como si fueran sus últimos momentos juntos y Legolas jadea por los estímulos. Se tiene que morder el labio para parar de gritar y no descubrir sus pensamientos, sin embargo, vale la pena si eso significa que puede sentir esas maravillosas manos sobre él, sus exquisitos labios, o ese fuerte y elegante cuerpo ... Qué juego más peligroso están jugando, se lamenta.  
De todas formas, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso a más piel y abre las piernas tentadoramente. Escucha a Thranduil suspirar mientras se instala entre sus cálidos muslos y, de repente, se acerca a la mesilla de noche, hurgando, como si buscara algo. Por un segundo, se detiene como si no supiera, pero rápidamente continúa.  
Legolas cerró los ojos como si un dedo lo violase y cambió de inmediato. Todavía duele que le permita continuar; si se detienen, la ilusión se puede romper. Y no se puede romper ahora - no a estas alturas de pasión. Sería su ruina.  
Así que permite que suceda cuando un segundo dedo, y luego otro, se unen. Thranduil frota sus muslos y la parte baja del estómago - Nunca toca sus partes más erógenas - y él tiembla, apretando el dolor. "Ssh", susurra en tono de disculpa y Legolas no puede dejar de mirar fijamente a la boca, deseándola tenerla en esos terribles lugares. Tu propio padre, una voz de repente interrumpe en su cabeza. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo - Se sacude, sollozando en voz alta. Pero esta vez, mientras sus dedos se curvan, da la bienvenida al sufrimiento, que ahuyenta sus pensamientos más dispersos.  
Por último, Thranduil considera que está lo suficientemente preparado. Coge de nuevo el aceite y Legolas envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El rey se inclina sobre él, mordisqueando la oreja pero es incluso demasiado. "Por favor, date prisa," él suplica, una mitad es placer, la otra mitad se asegura que su sentimiento de culpabilidad no va a volver.  
Tiene que morder con furia la mano a medida que Thranduil lo empuja hacia él. Incluso entonces, su grito es fuerte y carnal, y él se siente profundamente avergonzado por él. No es normal hacer el amor de esta manera - por lo general Thranduil lo pondría a cuatro patas y lo penetraría sin ver su rostro. Legolas había olvidado lo bien que se siente al ser penetrado en esa posición. Aunque le duele al principio, pronto gime alcanzando el éxtasis, sus ojos se cruzan en cada empujón hacía adentro.  
Thranduil entierra su cabeza en su hombro y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se da cuenta de los sonidos que está emitiendo. Sus manos recorren todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada pequeño lugar, y Legolas le devuelve el favor, aunque sus uñas con frecuencia se clavan desesperadamente en su piel. Está sudando, brillando de euforia; las sensaciones son casi insoportables. Alguna noche va perder la cabeza en esta cama...  
Y cuando los empujones del duende de edad avanzada van hacia adelante y golpea contra ese exquisito pequeño lugar dentro de él, casi grita. El mundo se difumina en torno a él por un minuto y lo único que puede hacer es respirar mientras lo hace de nuevo. Ah por Valar, él no puede pensar, no puede quedarse quieto, no puede seguir con esto más  
Una vez más en contra de esa zona secreta y antes de que pueda detenerlo, un grito retenido se precipita furiosamente desde sus labios. No puede hacer nada para sofocarlo, nada para evitar ese sonido que rebota en las paredes. "¡Papi!" grita fervientemente. Y de inmediato, todo se derrumba a su alrededor. Thranduil se detiene, con cierta falta de flexibilidad. Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, Legolas pone una mano sobre su boca, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus ojos en forma de humillación.  
"Lo siento," murmura suavemente, conteniéndose. "Lo siento mucho..."  
Thranduil eleva progresivamente la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, y por primera vez, lo mira hacia abajo, extendido, ruborizado, en la cama. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" él pregunta y Legolas se sacude, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Thranduil toca su mano y suavemente la aleja de su boca. Gime, tratando de esconderse de él.  
"No quería decir eso- Lo siento mucho..."  
Thranduil hace una pequeña pausa, y Legolas sabe que lo ha destruido; todo lo que habían hecho iba a desaparecer por culpa de una simple palabra. Empieza a sentirse mal – está defraudado consigo mismo y con la gloria de su hermoso padre. Pero entonces Thranduil se inclina hacia él y restriega su boca una vez más contra de él. Él sigue, estremeciéndose, y no sabe qué hacer cuando el rey comienza a besar su mejilla, y posteriormente la mandíbula, hasta llegar a la oreja. "Dilo otra vez", murmura. Legolas frunce el ceño con confusión.  
"¿Mi señor?" pregunta.  
"No" Sus manos se apoyan en su pecho, y se deslizan hasta sus zonas más erógenas. A su pesar, Legolas se estremece.  
"Yo no -"  
"Sabes a lo que me refiero."  
Legolas toma aire y rápidamente se queda atascado en su garganta que Thranduil frota hacia arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Cierra los ojos de placer. "Oh – papá...", suspira.  
"Sí." Las envestidas empiezan de nuevo, ganando rápidamente en potencia y velocidad. Los gemidos se suceden, mientras apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Thranduil. "Sí."  
Y ahora es aún más increíble. Legolas no puede ayudarse a sí mismo llamando a Thranduil una y otra vez y siente como la cama tiembla por la fuerza de su deseo. "¡Papá, papá!" grita y luego "ada!" y el rey se vuelve sin sentido ni respuesta, sosteniéndolo de forma apretada. Legolas se queja en voz alta mientras el baile de máscaras se marchita a su alrededor. No debe sentirse tan bien que deja de lado todas sus mentiras cuidadosamente elaboradas pero oh, lo hace; y, además, es imposible parar ahora.  
No necesitan mucho tiempo para sentir los inicios del final. Thranduil agarra uno de los muslos de Legolas posesivamente y entierra la cabeza en su cuello, susurrando palabras de afecto. "Mi bello elfo, mi precioso niño..." sale a borbotones y Legolas siente que tiemblan sus piernas y como se contrae su pecho. Las lágrimas se derraman por sus enrojecidas mejillas.  
"Ada!" grita. "Te – Te quiero -"  
"Sí, yo también te quiero -" Thranduil detiene sus palabras por un momento, jadeando como Legolas, comienza a apretarse en torno a él. Él se estremece, balbuceando para él, justo en el borde. Suavemente, besa su oreja y murmura lo que él sabe que sabe que él quiere oír."Legolas ... oh, iôn-nîn..."  
"¡Oh!"  
Y es todo lo que necesita Legolas para llegar a su punto máximo. Echa hacia atrás la cabeza y se retuerce, se acomoda copiosamente entre ellos, tratando desesperadamente de no gritar. Thranduil lo abraza ante esos movimientos intensos como olas, e intentos de contenerse hasta que ha terminado, pero no puede. Con un grito, ve ráfagas de luces blancas a su alrededor y continua agarrando el pelo de Legolas protegiendo su vida.  
Cuando ya ha terminado, se tumban juntos, jadeando. Tan pronto como termina se limpia, Legolas aparta su rostro del de Thranduil, siente vergüenza, pero poco a poco se acerca y lo mira fijamente. "Lo siento," murmura. "No fue mi intención llamarte ... eso."  
"No -"  
"Pero he sentido la necesidad por un rato, no puedo ayudarte -." Legolas sentía escalofríos y Thranduil le toca suavemente, con dulzura  
"Ssh ..." Hace una pausa por un momento y respira lentamente mientras se enrolla en los brazos de Legolas. Se abraza contra su pecho sin poder hacer nada. "Tal vez es hora de que dejemos de mentirnos el uno al otro. No quiero que escondas nada "  
"Pero es un error," Legolas dice enfáticamente. "No podemos hacer esto. Yo no debería haberte llamado eso. Es retorcido y repugnante..."  
"Entonces, yo también soy un poco retorcido porque me gustó oír que llamarás así. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que has dicho algo parecido. Por supuesto, yo no pensaba que estaríamos en esa posición si hablabas así de nuevo -.".  
Legolas frunce el ceño y mira hacia arriba, hacia la cara de su padre. No puede comprender realmente su tranquilidad respecto a lo que ha pasado y lo que todavía está sucediendo. Se estremece mientras se toca el pelo. "Pero nunca será lo mismo si admitimos lo que hacemos, lo que somos... Y no se puede perder, ada. Eres todo lo que tengo."  
Thranduil sonríe suavemente y da un beso a Legolas en su húmeda frente. Acaricia su espalda con relajación. "Nunca me vas a perder, mi tesoro. Voy a estar aquí siempre, no importa lo que necesites de mí. Podemos hacer lo que desees. Nada tiene que cambiar si no queremos que lo haga"  
Legolas se le quedó mirando, como si intentará de tratar de medir la verdad de esas palabras. "¿Podemos hacer realmente hacer eso, ada? ¿Después de lo que sucede - aquí-?"  
Thranduil asiente con la cabeza, cogiendo de nuevo a Legolas en sus brazos. "Por supuesto que puede. No te preocupes. Tú eres todo para mí, Legolas. Nada nos quitará eso nunca. Así que te doy las gracias por decir lo que dijiste. Has hecho que me dé cuenta que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para manejar la verdad juntos".  
Legolas se estremece en su cuello y lo sostiene aún con más fuerza.  
"Así que puedes llamarme mi señor, mi rey, ada, papá... Todo lo que quieras. Te amaré, no importa qué."  
Un sollozo escapa de la garganta de Legolas. Entierra su cabeza en el hombro de Thranduil y pronuncia "ada", en señal de agradecimiento. Con ternura, Thranduil le aprieta y lo acomoda hacía una posición más natural. Legolas no le deja ir, en ningún momento, a lo largo de toda la noche. Thranduil lo mantiene cerca, tranquilizando, protegiéndole y prometiendo que nunca va a dejar de adorarlo.  
Cuando regresan al día siguiente antes que su gente, es evidente que algo ha cambiado entre ellos, pero nadie puede determinar con precisión qué. Al final de la tarde, Legolas entra en la habitación de Thranduil de nuevo y es recibido con la misma vista de lujo, como siempre, es decir, su encantador padre envuelto en materiales preciosos de seda. Se arrodilla ante él y suavemente besa su mano. "Papi", murmura en voz baja. Thranduil levanta la cabeza alentadoramente. "¿Vas a cuidar de mí?"  
Thranduil sonríe y suavemente acaricia su mejilla. “Siempre voy a cuidarte, iôn-nîn."

 

_**[Next Chapter](http://www.now-do.com/task/view/6215046411624382496/es) ** _


End file.
